City of Bastards
by KennyTheSoulSucker
Summary: In an empire taken by war and plague, an Empress, Maka, is loved by her people and she tries her best. But that's the people. The people who serve her hate her ideals and thinks she's too fair to be Empress. When a mysterious man orders an assassin, Kid, to kill Maka, will he follow through? Or will he spare her life? KidXMaka AU
1. The Task

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

The bottles of wine were being emptied as the wealthy aristocrats asked for more, indulging not the wine, but the fact of their wealth. These people were obviously drunk, insulting or hitting on the maids and servants, drinking a whole bottle in mere seconds, and laughing at the smallest action or nothing at all.

"I declare a toast for all the soldiers at war and those taken by plague. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't of profited off of their cold, dead bodies!" the host said as he chugged the bottle in one gulp. The rich laughed as they sipped from their wine glasses. The host laughed with them as he dropped his wine bottle. He staggered on the table he was standing on, gripping his throat in pain.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" the hostess slurred to her husband. The host staggered towards his wife as he fell lifelessly on the table. The wine glass the hostess held dropped to the floor as she rushed to her husband's aid. The wine glass fell, but stopped in mid-air inches off the ground, red wine taking the form of red orbs. The hostess' mouth was agape, but it never closed. Time has stopped. Two men clad in black hoodies with gas masks appeared out of thin air next to the host's limp body.

"Looks like a maid, servant, or guest has done the deed for us. Shame. The alive reward was plentiful." one said. The other knealed to the body and felt for a pulse. He then dipped his fingers in the broken wine bottle to investigate the achohol.

"Looks like whoever poisoned him used a gram of cyanide with a pinch of acid." the other man said. The first man chuckled in amusement.

"A gram? Amatuer work! He'll live." he said, but was interrupted by the other before he could continue.

"Fool! That's Master Kid's decision!" the other said.

"Right," the first picked up the body and nodded to his partner. "let's go!" In a blink, they disappeared with the body and time resumed. The hostess was on the table and discovered her husband was gone!

"Richard?"

000

Richard cried in pain as another Reaper skull was branded onto his chest. A man in a navy hoodie over his spiky blue hair laughed.

"What's wrong, your rich, prissy body can't handle a burn? Hahahaha!" the man said. The metal door creaked open as another man stepped through. He sported the black hoodie, but no gas mask and his hood was down. Without his hood and mask, it revealed his catlike yellow eyes and black hair with three white stripes on one half.

"Black*Star, stop it." the man said. "We are assassins. Our key weapon is not our blade, but our discretion and silence. We must ask him for the information, not torture him."

"But he did not comply, Master Kid..." Black*Star told Kid.

"Then we bribe him. If all things fail, then the client gets a dead body. Now go, you have a contract to kill the man who tried to kill the Royal Protecter." Kid ordered Black*Star.

"Hmph, why do I have to kill the Empress' bodyguard's near-killer. To hell with him. And to hell with the Empress whore!" Black*Star ranted.

"GO!" Kid said in a half-angry, half-urgent tone. Black*Star left grumbling obsinities and curse words.

"Now, Richard was it? Do you know why you're here?" Kid tried to sweet-talk Richard as he removed his gag.

"Dammit! Who are you? Why me? Who would hate me? It was Treavor, was it? He was always jealous of my larger estate, that drunk bastard!" Richard yelled. "Help! HELP!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Besides, no one would respond. You're in the Flooded District. The only ones who can hear you are the Reapers and rats." Kid explained calmly.

"Reapers? You kidnapped me? Who hired you to kill me. Nancy? Treavor? A maid or servant?" Richard cried as he wondered why he was here.

"You wouldn't know her. She's some poor alley girl who loves you. She said we would gain the support of her brother's gang if you were to fall for her." Kid told him. "I have only one question. Are you willing to give up your aristocratic ways to live in the ways of a thug?"

"No way, not even for the seat as Lord of the Country!" Richard retorted. Kid sighed.

"Aw, well. I guess Karen will wed a dead man..." Kid said with sympathy as he unsheathed his blade. Richard's eyes went in shock.

"Karen? Oh, Karen is such a wonderful name! Wait, did I say no? Haha, by no I meant YES! A million times yes!" Richard said as he begged for his life. Two Reapers appeared as Kid sheathed his blade.

"Good! Men, bring the groom to the bride and bring back the reward and treaty." Kid ordered as the men took Richard and disappeared into thin air. Another Reaper appeared.

"Sir, your plans?" he asked. Kid yawned and looked at his pocket watch.

"I think I will retire to my room." Kid yawned again and left for his quarters. He put his blade on his desk with his gloves. His hands were now feeling the musty air of the Flooded District on their skin. So humid. His left hand bore the insignia most Reapers got as tattoos. The Reaper Skull. This skull was no tattoo. This was his birthmark. A strange mark granted by Lord Death, who followed the ways of witchcraft and brought upon the plague. But that was years ago.

He always wondered why he was given the mark, but he knew. He was the bastard son of Lord Death, meaning Lord Death was the father and some whore was his mother. He ran away from the brothel his mother worked at, but she didn't care. Once he made it to the Flooded District, which was the Market District then, he formed a group of runaways, theives, killers, and orphans. He used his abilities to grant them all his power and he made an army. The Reapers.

He stopped thinking of his past and slept. As his eyes fluttered closed, his eyes caught a man staring down at him. A man with eyes of pure darkness.

000

Kid awoke to a crashing sound. He searched his room to find his window broken by a bone. _Strange, my room is eight stories up. How can someone throw from the ground to the eighth floor? Wait, the flood! It probably rose the level by three stories, so from boat it's a five story throw. But still. That's nearly impossible._ Kid looked at a flat bone as he lit his lamp. There was a message written in a dark red.

**MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL.**

"Who would want to talk to me in," Kid looked at his watch. "two in the morning?" He walked down the long flight of stairs to the mess hall. He opened the doors slowly and peaked in. Nothing. He slowly came inside and looked around. Nothing. He explored every nook and crany inside the mess hall. Nothing.

"Hmph. Probably a Reaper playing a prank." Kid chuckled. "It's kinda funny!" Kid went back to his room by climbing the long flight of stairs. He reached his door and tried to open it. "Locked!" Kid said as he tugged on the handles harder. He went to his floormat and got the spare key. With a couple of sqeaks and cranks of the tumblers, the door opened, revealing the black eyed man sitting at his desk.

"So, do you like my game Death the Kid?" the man asked. Kid stared at him with shock.

"How do you know my name?" Kid asked the man.

"I know many things. I like you. Such an intriguing story. A man who was the son of Lord Death was raised by courtesans, but ran away, raised an army, and made a name for himself all over Death Empire."

"Who are you?" Kid asked in partial fear.

"I have no name, so call me the Visitor." the Visitor told him.

"Alright, why are you here?" Kid asked.

"You're an assassin, right? I'm here to make you do your job. I need you to kill someone and kidnap another." the Visitor explained. "Have you heard of Empress Maka and Lord Kaldwin?"

"What!?" Kid was suprised. He couldn't kill Maka not because she was Empress, but because of something else.

"Kill Maka, take Kaldwin. The necessary ingredients to make your story more interesting." the Visitor smiled.

"INTERESTING! IS THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO KILL MAKA!" Kid roared. He picked up an empty bottle and threw it at him. As if he saw it coming, he vanished.

"I expect her dead by the end of the year..." the Visitor said as Kid felt a burning sensation on his hand. The Reaper Skull disappeared. "You and your merry band of assassins will get your powers back as soon as she dies and Kaldwin becomes a Reaper."

Kid felt the stuffy aura the Visitor exhumed and fell to his knees and cried himself to sleep.

He had to kill his lover.


	2. The Empress and Her Bastard Child

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

"Welcome back, Royal Protecter!" a bald man with two gelled hair spikes on his head said with the most positive tone possible. He was messing with the motorboat's controls as the Royal Protecter laid on his back.

"Whatever..." he said in a cool tone. He just been out to the other countries to ask for their assistance in the war effort and to find a cure to the plague. So far, there was no hope. The motorboat went fast, causing water vapor to get his spiky white hair wet. "Can you slow down the boat, my hair is getting wet!"

"No can do, sir! I need to get to my lab to improve the elixer. It might evolve to the cure!" the man said with high hopes. "And Lady Kim will fall in love with me!"

"Frankly, I don't care..." the white haired man said. He looked up at the starry night sky and fell asleep, dreaming happy dreams

Dreams to kill the Empress.

000

"Soul, what news do you have?" a sandy blonde woman asked the white haired man. Soul handed her a document, which she hastily skimed through and threw on the ground. "Dammit!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Maka. Those who refuse to find a cure do not want the plague to spread to them and those who refuse to fight are cowards. Should we invade their countries?" Soul asked, which caused Maka to show anger to her bodyguard.

"NO! If we did, they would join the enemy! And we don't have any reason to invade!" Maka argued with Soul.

"Well, if they're not with us, they're against us!" Soul yelled as a counter arguement.

"You know what you are? An evil man! AN EVIL MOTHERFUC-" Maka screamed until a small voice interrupted the two. The small voice came from a kid with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Mommy?" the child said as he hugged his mama's leg. Maka knealt down and scruffed his hair.

"What is it, Kaldwin?" Maka asked sincerely. Kaldwin rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I woke up too early." Kaldwin said pointing at the rising sun. Maka looked at her cute son while Soul stared daggers into the boy. _Bastard child..._

"Look Soul, we need to demand parley with the enemy." Maka admitted.

"And show weakness! No!" Soul yelled. Frustration built up in Maka, but was soothed by Kaldwin's light voice.

"Mama, what's parley?" Kaldwin asked.

"It's like neutral surrender. We forgive them for fighting and vice-versa!" Maka said cheerfully.

"What's vice-versa?" Kaldwin asked.

"The other way around!" Maka smiled at her son's cuteness. When Maka explained vice-versa, Kaldwin stared at the roof of the palace.

"Mama, what are those people doing on the roof?"

000

"Why are we here, Kid?" Black*Star asked. Kid paced on the roof while a Reaper in a red hoodie and special gas mask with a red visor instead of eyeholes watched him.

"We're here to kill the Empress and kidnap her child. Pay attention to mission breifings, slacker!" the red Reaper said, slapping the back of Black*Star's head.

"Black*Star, occupy the Royal Protecter. Harvar, kill all guards in the vicinity. I'll take Kaldwin." Kid said, ignoring the fight that started between Black*Star and Harvar. They broke up and Harvar stared at Kid.

"And the Empress?" Harvar asked.

"Spare her. The Visitor gave back our transversals and time freezing powers, that's enough." Kid said.

"Then why kidnap Kaldwin?" Black*Star asked. Kid turned to the balcony Maka, Soul, and Kaldwin.

"Let's go."

000

Maka saw the black, blue, and red dots flash across the roofs as they got closer and closer. She saw that the men were Reapers.

"Kaldwin, run away!" Maka screamed as Kaldwin ran to hide behind his mom. Black*Star clashed his sword with Soul's. Harvar hacked and slashed through all the guards. _I can't let Maka see me. _Kid appeared behind Maka and grabbed Kaldwin by the wrist.

"Mommy!" Kaldwin cried as Maka turned to see Kid grabbing her son. She didn't take action. She saw the perpetrator of the crime.

"Kid?" Maka asked through stifled tears. A tear fell from her face and dropped. It didn't hit the ground though. Kid stopped time.

Kid took this time to observe his former lover. She hasn't aged a bit. She looked young and graceful. Kid began to feel tears go down his face. He rubbed them off and rubbed Maka's tears off as well, albeit frozen. He hugged the frozen Empress and whispered words she wouldn't ever hear.

"I love you."

Kid looked at Kaldwin, who wasn't frozen, but slowed. _I guess my suspicions are confirmed._ Kid grabbed Kaldwin and disappeared. Harvar and Black*Star got the signal and tailed behind.

000

"Mommy! Where are you? MOMMY!" Kaldwin cried in the dimly lit room. Kid, Black*Star, and Harvar were putting a bunk on Kid's bed. Kid stopped working to talk to Kaldwin.

"Mommy wanted us to babysit you while she deals with the war. Understand?" Kid said politely. Kaldwin nodded. Kid looked at him suspiciously, but a familiar voice said something in his head.

_He sees more than he is allowed to. He knows what you've done. He sees his mom curse about her hatred for the war and the plague. He sees Soul plot against his mother. He sees the maids, Liz and Kim, gossip about how the Empress' first time was with an assassin. He sees the leader of the church, Justin Law, sin on purpose. He notices how the only people who care for him is his mother and the lowly maid, Patty. He also notices how you and him look alike..._

"Sir? Excuse me, sir? I'm hungry!" Kaldwin said, interrupting Kid from his vision.

"Um, yeah. Harvar! Take Kaldwin to the Mess Hall!" Kid barked. He was angry for being in this position. His abilities were wrongfully robbed from him, he was ordered to kill the only woman he was affectionate to, and now she knows he took her son. He just wanted this to be over. He wished he never met Maka ten years ago.


End file.
